A poultry processing apparatus and method is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,438 ('438 patent). The '438 patent mentions that a surface conveyor moves at a higher speed than a suspension conveyor in which the legs are received.
One of the problems of the known poultry processing apparatus and method is that the position maintenance of the back portion of the saddle in the gap between the surface conveyor and the upper guide rail or rails is not reliably secured. This may cause different results regarding the removal of the left and right legs from the back portion of the poultry. In particular, parts of the back portion of the poultry may remain attached with the legs, which are to be separated from the poultry back. When this happens, such may necessitate that the legs receive a manual follow-up treatment, which is costly. It is also detrimental to the visual appearance of the removed legs.